1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a satellite communication technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a signal receiver and a signal acquisition method used in a satellite communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
A satellite positioning system (SPS) is a system of satellites that provide autonomous geo-spatial positioning with global coverage. It allows small electronic receivers to determine their location (longitude, latitude, and altitude) to within a few meters using time signals transmitted along a line-of-sight by radio from satellites. Receivers calculate the precise time as well as position, which can be used as a reference for scientific experiments.
Such a SPS satellite typically transmits a signal marked with a repeating pseudo-random noise (PN) code of a set number of chips. For example, a satellite in a constellation of a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) such as GPS or Galileo may transmit a signal marked with a PN code that is distinguishable from PN codes transmitted by other satellites in the constellation.
However, satellite signal receivers are generally designed to receive signals from satellites in one satellite system, e.g. the GPS or Galileo, but not both. Due to the signal differences, receivers of GPS and Galileo signals are not compatible, which is inconvenient. Thus, there is a need for an improved, satellite signal receiver that acquires signals from satellites in multiple satellite systems using common correlator circuits.